


A Nudge (and a Shove)

by EntreNous



Series: Only Glimpses: Spirk Ficlets [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meddling, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock finds Doctor McCoy's inclination to make comments about his interactions with Jim most perplexing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nudge (and a Shove)

**1.**

"The engines are very nearly ready to go, Captain," Mister Scott's excited voice came over the intercom. "But I'd like to requisition a few ancillary items. If I could just show you before I send the forms?"

"Got it. I'll head down to Engineering to have a look, Scotty," Jim replied into the speaker. 

"I shall accompany you," Spock told his Captain. 

"'Course you will," muttered Doctor McCoy. When Spock paused to seek explanation for this remark, the doctor rolled his eyes and stalked off in the direction of Medical. Spock frowned before he hurried to keep pace with Jim. 

**2.**

Jim tapped his finger against his full lips, a habit Spock had come to understand meant he was formulating a plan.

"If you are considering negotiating with the Emorelians, I would support that proposal."

Jim flashed him a grin. "It's like you can read my mind, Spock."

"Just not in any of the ways that count," added the doctor with a heavy sigh.

Had Spock been human and therefore prone to unexamined speech, he might have asked why the doctor lingered on the bridge unnecessarily, contributing enigmatic comments. As he was Vulcan, he kept his somewhat petulant thoughts to himself. 

**3.**

After several such perplexing utterances on the doctor's part, Spock raised the disconcerting issue the next time they met without the Captain present.

"Why I point out how you and Jim shadow each other for no reason? How come I react when you two do your creepy little wordless communication thing?" McCoy asked, leaning forward aggressively. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Spock blinked. "I would in fact be edified to understand; it is why I brought up the matter."

McCoy scowled at him. "Why don't you see if you and the Captain can't huddle up and figure it out together?"

**4.**

Spock found it illogical to consult Jim about the doctor's intentions. Since McCoy proved reticent, however, Spock ventured to ask Jim over a game of chess.

"Bones is just being Bones." Jim's fingers hovered over his remaining bishop. "He's trying to get a rise out of you."

Spock stared at the playing board for longer than necessary. "He should cease his ongoing commentary regarding our dealings with one another."

"Just let us do our thing, right?" Jim smiled at Spock, his cheeks flushing. He glanced down, golden lashes brushing his skin. 

Spock snapped his gaze back to the playing pieces.

**5.**

Spock did not again introduce the topic to McCoy, though the doctor regularly continued his mocking statements. 

When Spock told the Captain he found his reckless yet effective tactical negotiations intriguing, McCoy scoffed, "I bet you do."

Whenever Spock insisted he personally attend the captain during missions of questionable safety, McCoy would hum a song Spock discovered was titled "Side By Side."

And when during one shore leave Spock found himself watching the captain's movement around a lounge as he spoke to various attractive aliens, the doctor snorted and murmured, "Oh, sure, nothing going on _there_ , right? My Aunt Fanny." 

**6.**

Spock's mother had once told him to ignore those who teased. Spock had unfortunately found such advice ineffective. Indeed, even now, despite disregarding McCoy's taunts, Spock observed no abatement in goading. 

Alone in a turbolift with McCoy, Spock tensed, awaiting an unwelcome comment.

McCoy sighed. "All the synapses firing in that enormous brain of yours and you still can't figure it out?" 

Spock felt his brow furrow slightly. "Vulcan brains do not differ in size discernibly from the brains of --"

"Why do I even bother," McCoy interrupted, palms upheld, eyes raised in exaggerated supplication to the lift ceiling.

**7.**

When McCoy subsequently attempted to leave the lift, however, Spock caught him by the arm. 

"We have discussed the situation, and Jim and I are agreed. You should terminate your continued commentary on our interactions."

"Why should I? I'm sick of watching you dance around him like a bee shaking his ass at a flower but refusing to up and pollinate."

Spock froze, attempting to parse this. 

"Stop wandering around in a lovelorn funk," McCoy barked. "Believe me, he's interested! I wouldn't waste my time if it was a one-way thing." The doctor shook off Spock's arm and stomped off. 

**8.**

Spock immediately veered to Jim's quarters.

"Hey, Spock," Jim answered with a yawn. Those vivid blue eyes, still heavy with sleep, crinkled as Jim smiled.

"Jim." Spock paused. His eyes darted over Jim's napping attire, a threadbare t-shirt and athletic shorts. 

"You okay?" Jim clasped his shoulder gently. His hair was flattened on one side, sticking out at the other.

Spock stepped closer. Jim did not retreat. Spock raised shaky fingers to comb carefully through Jim's unkempt hair. Blue eyes widened.

"Is this acceptable?" Spock asked hoarsely.

In answer, Jim yanked them close, his trembling lips brushing over Spock's mouth.

**9.**

After enthusiastic physical demonstration of their affections, and emphatic verbal reassurance of their mutual esteem, Spock related to Jim his conversation with McCoy.

Jim lifted his head from Spock's bare chest. "Are you joking?"

"I never joke." Spock lightly tugged Jim back down. 

"Sure you don't." Jim grinned and rubbed his cheek against Spock's chest hair. "He'll be such a pain in the ass if he thinks he got us together." 

"I concur," Spock said, relishing Jim's delighted laugh. He arranged Jim more comfortably, and decided to withhold his conclusion: if McCoy behaved infuriatingly, perhaps he had earned the right.

***~* the end *~***

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt submitted by verayne [over at my tumblr](http://entrenous88.tumblr.com/): "McCoy ships Spirk". He totally does, in a very Leonard McCoy-ish way! This story consists of nine drabbles, old school style -- meaning each drabble consists of one hundred words exactly, I swear (despite ao3 clocking the whole thing, number headers included, at 909 words).


End file.
